


Not too Hot, Not too Cool

by KaitoLune



Series: 64 Tales [6]
Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, friendship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoLune/pseuds/KaitoLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robots weren’t supposed to be warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not too Hot, Not too Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not too Warm, Not too Cool
> 
> Series: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
> 
> Characters: Razer, Aya
> 
> Prompt: #5: degrees from the 64 damn prompts on livejournal
> 
> Genre: friendship
> 
> Notes: Mild Razaya. I really love Razer's character development, mostly in the way he sees Aya, though I focused their relationship as companions here rather than as lovers. And robots fighting on Razer's planet? Well, why not?

Robots weren’t supposed to be warm. Razer had fixed one-to-many overheated engines at gunpoint to understand to wear protective gear. He, too, had touched one-too-many robots in war to understand robots’ exteriors were as cold as the decisiveness programmed into them.

But this robot was different.

When he first picked it up, he was surprised by the warmth radiating from it’s body. Aya had stolen Illana’s form; had it too stolen Illana’s warmth? Would it too steal her life?

Hal Jordan made a similar comment to Aya's strange warmth. “Wow, it's just like a human.”

The machine blinked, as if confused by the Earthman’s surprise. “98.5° F. I do believe that is a livable body temperature for the people of Earth. In truth, my systems are running warmer than your normal body temperature, but it is to be expected of this body.” It’s dark eyes focused on the rest of the small “army”. “Is it not agreeable?”

Kilowog only shrugged, saying he was a soldier rather than a scientist. Razer scoffed internally since even he, _a soldier_ , knew basic sciences. But, the Red Lantern said nothing.

However, now that he had carried her weakened and limbless form away from Shard, it startled him how _alive_ Aya was. Razer felt the machine’s eyes burrowing into the side of his face. He did not need to know how to read minds—if AIs could technically have _minds—_ to guess she was questioning why he held the body as far from him as possible.

For the rest of the almost-war, Aya never questioned him about the way Razer held its body. In truth, it wasn’t until they were to meet again after the siege of Oa that Aya questioned him about it.

He paused before answering. “No, Aya,” he said, “your body temperature is more than agreeable.”

In return, she smiled.


End file.
